The spine is subject to various pathologies that compromise its load bearing and support capabilities. Such pathologies of the spine include, for example, degenerative diseases, the effects of tumors and, of course, fractures and dislocations attributable to physical trauma. In the treatment of diseases, malformations or injuries affecting spinal motion segments (which include two or more adjacent vertebrae and the disc tissue or disc space therebetween), and especially those affecting disc tissue, it has long been known to remove some or all of a degenerated, ruptured or otherwise failing disc. It is also known that artificial discs, fusion implants, or other interbody devices can be placed into the disc space after disc material removal. External stabilization of spinal segments alone or in combination with interbody devices also provides advantages. Elongated rigid plates, rods and other external stabilization devices have been helpful in the stabilization and fixation of a spinal motion segment.
While the external stabilization systems of the prior art are a step in the right direction, there remains room for additional improvements. Oftentimes, the geometric and dimensional features of these systems and patient anatomy constrain the surgeon during surgery and prevent optimal placement, attachment and loading of the spinal motion segment.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide methods and devices for stabilizing a spinal motion segment that reduce surgeon constraints during surgery and optimize placement and attachment of the stabilization devices to the spinal motion segment. There are also needed improved devices for connecting longitudinal members to the spinal column. There is also a need for stabilization devices that allow segmental motion to be maintained after attachment thereto. There are further needs for stabilization devices that maintain the desired corrective forces on the spinal motion segment. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs and others in a novel and unobvious manner.